First Love
by JLGuyer
Summary: There is no love like first love. Cagalli Yula Attha believes this with her whole heart. And she is going to everything she can to prove to Athrun Zala that this saying is true.
1. Chapter 1

Standard disclaimer: the author does not own Gundam Seed(Destiny) or any of its characters. Gundam Seed(Destiny) is the property of Bandai and Sunrise plus other people who I don't know the names of.

-----

Staring down at the document before her, Cagalli Yula Attha ran a hand through her blond hair, or at least she would have if she hadn't started keeping it super short six months ago.

Letting out a soft growl of frustration as she tried yet again to figure out what the heck to say to the writer of the document, Cagalli could not help but hope that something, anything would happen to keep her from having to reread the thing yet again in an effort to write something to the bigot that would not cause her to be reprimanded by her council members but at the same time let the author know that she hated his guts.

Putting her pen to paper once more, Cagalli began to write hoping that if she at least started the letter the rest of it would come easily.

It didn't.

Throwing down the pen after writing down Dear Sir, and then nothing else for a whole twenty minutes, Cagalli was just about to start beating her head against her desk when a wonderful sound reached her ears.

Her personal assistant's voice.

"Representative Attha, a man is here to see you. Should I let him in?"

Her eyes lighting up with relief, Cagalli pushed the button on her phone and said eagerly,"Yes,send him in."

At this her assistant said in a hesitant voice, "But, ma'am you don't know..."

Cagalli cut in before the poor woman could get another word out,"Miss Shaw, I said send him in. Now send him in!"

Falling back into her chair, Cagalli look in the mini mirror she kept hidden away in the top drawer of her desk to be sure that her appearance was presentable and then straightening her shoulders waited for her guest to make his apperance.

She didn't have long to wait, for just seconds after she had told Miss Shaw to let him in her guest appeared before her.

As her dark golden eyes took him in all thoughts in her head scattered to the fore winds so that when he said hello in a deep rich voice, all she was able to say in return was,"Athrun?"

-----

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy it.

God bless you!

We all, like sheep, have gone astray, each of us has turned to his own way; and the LORD has laid on Him the iniquity of us all. Isaiah 53:6


	2. Chapter 2

Standard disclaimer: the author does not own Gundam Seed(Destiny) or any of its characters. Gundam Seed(Destiny) is the property of Bandai and Sunrise plus other people who I don't know the names of.

----

Athrun Zala bit down firmly on the inside of his lip to keep from laughing in Cagalli's stunned face.

While it had been over a year since they had last spoken face to face, he knew from the frequent letters and phone calls that they had shared that her temper when it came to being laughed at was still as quick to flare as ever.

Which was exactly why he took a deep and steadying breath before coming closer to her and saying,"Is that all you have to say my princess?"

For while it was true that he didn't want to tick her off by laughing at her, seeing her eyes glow with that passionate fire because of him teasing her, well that was a different story all together.

And glow they did.

Leaping to her feet, Cagalli slammed her hands down on her desk and leaning forward yelled,"How many times do I have tell you, Athrun Zala, do not call me princess!"

Athrun's eyes shimmered with mirth as Cagalli glowered down at him.

Seeing this a brief look of confusion and uncertainty crossed her features, before realization filled her eyes and she plopped back down in her high backed leather office chair.

Resting her chin in the palm of her left hand, Cagalli gave him a dirty look and said grumpily,"You did that on purpose."

At this Athrun started laughing unashamedly and in an unrepentant voice said,"Yes, I did."

Sighing, Cagalli said,"I don't suppose you'd be willing to share why you felt the need to tick me off? Or even why you are here in the first place?"

Athrun's laughter quickly ceased at this and instead he gave her a worried smile as he said,"The reason I ticked you off on purpose was because it was obvious when I came into the room that you needed to blow off a little steam and the reason I came here is well..."

Shifting uneasily in his seat, Athrun finally let out a sigh of his own and leaning forward said in a quiet voice,"Cagalli, have you noticed anything odd about Kira lately?"

Cagalli's eyebrows drew downwards in a look of confusion at this question and in a cautious voice she said,"No, but I haven't seen him in about a week. Why have you noticed something, Athrun?"

Staring down at the desk top, Athrun nodded shortly, saying,"Yes, and there is something wrong with Lacus as well."

Frowning now, Cagalli said in an impatient voice,"Well, what's wrong with them?"

Raising his eyes to met her's, Athrun answered in a worried tone,"They haven't spoken in two months."

It was all Cagalli could do not to smack him when he said this. Honestly, he gets her all stirred up and the only thing wrong is that Kira and Lacus haven't spoken to each other in two months!

Suddenly just as she had decided to go ahead and give a good smack on the back of his head, the reason why Athrun was so concerned sank into her sleep deprived mind.

Kira and Lacus hadn't spoken in two months! There was no way that could be right. After all her brother and his girlfriend were the perfect couple. They hardly ever fought and when they did it was resolved in less than an hour.

Athrun had to be wrong about how long it had been since they had last spoken. He just had to be!

Leaning further over the desk, Cagalli almost touched Athrun's nose with her own as she said in an equally worried voice,"Are you sure about this Athrun? You didn't just miss one of Kira's visits or something?"

Shaking his head, Athrun said in a depressed tone,"No, I asked Lacus when I noticed that she wasn't locking herself away in her office every night for his phone calls.She told me that she just didn't want to talk to him. That's why I came here, I was wondering if you might know what was going on with Kira that he isn't up at PLANT trying to fix whatever is wrong with his and Lacus's relationship."

Her lips tightening into a grim line, Cagalli said angrily,"No, I haven't seen Kira for more than a couple hours every other week recently. And then all we manage to talk about is our jobs.Have you spoken to him about this?"

Running a hand through his hair in an anxious manner, Athrun said,"Yeah, I did. He told me to stay out of his business and that he found it humorous that a guy who couldn't keep a relationship going for more than couple of years was trying to give him advice."

Cagalli's eyes widen at this little bit of info and in a shocked tone said,"Wow, this is worse than I thought."

Then straightening up in her chair, she gave him a confident smirk and said,"So, what are we going to do to fix this?"

Laughing at her sudden change in attitude, Athrun's eyes cleared of worry and in a lighter tone began brain storming with her as to how they could get their two friends back on speaking terms.

-----

"So, it's decided we are going to send them on a two week vacation in Paris. But,how exactly are we going to get them to go?"

At this question from Athrun, Cagalli blinked hazy eyes at him and said,"Hmm?"

Tilting his to the side, Athrun said in a worried voice,"Are you all right, Cagalli? Do you want me to leave? I should leave after all we've been going at this for over an hour."

Jerking up right at this Cagalli said swiftly,"No,no, don't leave, it's been a long with your ideas, Athrun."

Studying her face for a moment, Athrun continue throwing out ideas on how to get Kira and Lacus to go to Paris, knowing that if they didn't get an idea now she would probably be up all night thinking about it anyways. As he did this Cagalli silently watched him,nodding every so often to let him know she was listening with a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth as she wistfully thought about how much she had missed this.

Missed seeing how his eyes lit up when a plan fell together, miss how his lips would tighten when he was gathering his thoughts, missed... missed him.

Which was exactly why she said what she did.

"Why don't we present it to them as a get together for the four of us? After all it has been a long time since any of us has had a vacation. Much less seen each other."

Athrun smiled at this suggestion and after confirming when she would be able to get two weeks off it was decided, and he left her to go back to the PLANTS and back to Lacus to convince her to go take a vacation with the three of them. Leaving Cagalli alone to convince her brother and to set in motion a plan of her own.

A plan to get Athrun back into her life.

For good.

--

Author's note.Thank you for reading.

Please Review!

I hope this doesn't sound rude but I have a question, I started this story a few months back and am still uncertain whether or not I should continue with it.

What do you guys think? Is it worth working on or should I just delete it now?

Thank you for any and all comments and advice!

God bless you!

... for all have sinned and fall short of the glory of God. Romans 3:23


	3. Chapter 3

Standard disclaimer: the author does not own Gundam Seed(Destiny) or any of its characters. Gundam Seed(Destiny) is the property of Bandai and Sunrise plus other people who I don't know the names of.

--------

"Birdy! Birdy!" The sound of his phone going off roused, Athrun from his sleep. Rolling over in his bed, he turned to look at the clock on his bed side table while fumbling around blindly for his cell phone.

Wincing as the numbers 3:15, registered in his sleep clouded mind, Athrun flicked open the phone he had just found and in a low grumble said,"Kira, you better be near death."

Not even a glimmer of a chuckle met his ears over his smart aleck comment, instead he heard his beat friend asking in a frantic tone,"What on earth did you tell her, Athrun?"

Still groggy from sleep, Athrun was clueless as to what or who had caused his best friend to go into such a tizzy. Much less how he had anything to do with it."Kira, who are you talking about?"

"Cagalli, Athrun. That's who I'm talking about. She canceled one of my meetings today and insisted that I take her out to lunch.And if that isn't odd enough since she rarely takes the time to even eat lunch much less go out for it! She suddenly demands that I take her on a two week vacation in Paris,France in three days time! I know I told you that I needed some time alone with her to discuss some things but this over kill!"

Laughing guiltily, Athrun said,"Um, well the reason she is acting so odd is because I told her that you and Lacus hadn't spoken to each other in two months."

"You what?!!"

Quickly pulling the phone away from his ear at Kira's shout of surprise, he said hurriedly,"Well you hadn't."

"Yeah, I know we hadn't and I also happen to know that you know that we made up over two weeks ago!"

Shrugging his shoulders even though he knew Kira couldn't see him do so, Athrun said in a vaguely sheepish tone, "So, I didn't tell her everything, We can clear that up in Paris. I'm sure she will find the whole thing very amusing."

"Athrun." Kira growled warningly.

"Okay, fine she will probably try to kill me. But Kira, you asked me to get her to take some time off so you could have a serious discussion with her. And this was the only thing I could think of that would drag her attention away from her country."

The bitterness in his voice as he spoke surprised even himself with the intensity of it, but before Kira was able to draw attention to it, Athrun swiftly changed the subject.

"Have you told Lacus about the trip?"

At the mention of his lady love, Kira's mood lightened considerably and for the next fifteen minutes he did nothing but chatter on about the plans the two of them had made for the Paris trip.

As Kira began winding down the conversation, the tension that had been lurking inside of Athrun's chest over his earlier slip up began to fade as it became less and less likely that Kira was going to bring it up.

Which is why it caught him off guard when Kira did exactly that. Right after discussing the best places to go for a romantic evening, Kira said in a gentle tone, "Athrun, I thought you had forgiven Cagalli for breaking off the engagement."

Flinching slightly as the memory of the moment in time when he had come face to face with the cold hard fact that his and Cagalli's relationship in a romantic sense was over,(after all what else could he assume when she took off the symbol of his love for her and then never said a word about it!)Athrun took a deep breath and silently counting to ten spoke when he was sure that his voice would be steady.

"I have Kira, it's just that it still... It still hurts,Kira."

For a moment nothing but silence met this heart broken statement then in a sympathetic tone Kira said,"I know Athrun and I know you don't want to hear this but she is still hurting too."

Letting out a brittle laugh, Athrun said,"I wish I could believe that Kira," and hung up the phone.

For the rest of the night his sleep was restless and haunted by the image of crying golden eyes.

-----

Across a field of stars and millions of miles away those same golden eyes were refusing to close even though their owner's body begged for rest.

Tossing and turning in her elegant bed, Cagalli let out an angry huff as sleep continued to elude her. After several more tries at trying to find a comfortable spot, she jerked upright and tossing off the dark red covers, got up out of bed and stalking over to her dresser,plopped herself down in the chair in front of it.

Staring into the large, plain framed mirror, Cagalli began to take stock of her features as her mind flipped relentlessly through the days dealings for the hundredth time.

As she thought of what she should have said to the King of England instead of what she had said, ( which hadn't been rude or anything just not exactly what she had wanted to say.) with one part of her mind the other part was busy telling her that she had bags under her eyes that a raccoon would envy.

Pulling down on her eyelids, Cagalli stuck out her tongue at her pale and sickly looking features and in a dry and defeated voice said,"This is what you are going to sweep Athrun off his feet with? You have got your work cut out for you, my girl. Wait, do women sweep men off their feet?" Cagalli wondered out loud.

Shrugging her shoulders in a dismissive gesture, she continued with her odd pep talk.

"Well anyways, even if most women don't sweep men off their feet, I am going to sweep Athrun off of his. Of course I don't know how I am going to sweep him off his feet, but it doesn't look like I will be able to depend on my looks to win him over. Not unless I can manage to sleep 12 hours everyday until the day I see him again in Paris."

Dropping her chin into her hands, Cagalli shook her head at her reflection and said," Come now, Cagalli let's be serious now. If winning him over was a contest of looks you would have lost before the game began. After all look at his ex."

Leaning back in her chair, Cagalli scrubbed at her face with her hands trying to some how clear the fog from her mind so she could at least be able to sort out her thoughts enough to silence them for a little while, so she could get some sleep.

Of course it wasn't her thoughts that were really causing her sleeplessness.

It was the unrelenting feeling of loneliness that had come back with a vengeance after Athrun's visit earlier that was keeping her awake.

Realizing that sitting around dwelling on all the problems that she had not solved in the past week was not helping her get to sleep, Cagalli shoved herself away from the dresser and turning to go another round with the sandman, she stopped suddenly when her eyes lighted up on the top right drawer of the dresser.

It was no different from the other drawers in the dresser at least not on the outside. On the inside on the other hand it was very different.

For one it was empty except for one item, an item that happened to be more precious to her than all of her other possessions combined.

Staring at the drawer, she debated with herself the wisdom of opening said drawer and seeing the symbol of a love thrown away, but as the image of green eyes and a laughing smile came back to her, the desire to have something of his became to strong for her to resist and in a quick motion she wrenched open the drawer and grabbing the ring that she had placed inside she slipped it on to her finger and climbed into her bed before she could change her mind.

The simple feel of that metal band on her finger soothed away almost all of the loneliness that had been building up to a breaking point in the last few days and as her emotional pain eased the sleep that had been trying to capture her finally did and for the first time in ages she had a peaceful night sleep.

In fact it was such a great night of sleep that she continued to wear the ring every night after it, removing it every morning so no one would question her about it.

Every morning that is except the morning that she arrived in Paris.

-----------

Author's note. Ugh... I have been having the worse writer's block lately. So, I am sorry if this chapter is horrible. I hope you enjoy it.

Thank you to: Weiss Gundam, Genny-chan, blackcatismeow, cocoapuffaddict, FMAobsessed, Skyforger, for the great reviews.

Again,thank you so much for the encouragement and the reviews. I really hope you like this chapter.

Thank you so much for reading! Please review! And I hope Kira was more like himself in this chapter.

God bless you,

JLGuyer Romans 6:23 For the wages of sin is death; but the gift of God is eternal life through Jesus Christ our Lord.


End file.
